


Snow

by bigsadenergy



Series: Devil Eyes [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsadenergy/pseuds/bigsadenergy
Summary: Courier Six remembers pieces of her past. Too bad they don't make sense. Too bad they come back in the form of nightmares.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier
Series: Devil Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932277
Kudos: 13





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> here's an ansgty little oneshot about Six and her past.

_ “It was my girls,” the man says, letting the pendant dangle from the dark cord wrapped around his gloved fingers. “I want you to have it.” _

_ It’s a little wooden frog, carved by hand. It’s beautiful. The man's eyes are kind, despite the hard wrinkles set into his face from scowling. His beard is getting long, and there’s snow and ice in it. Snow cakes the top of his hat too. Beth’s breath is visible. _

_ “Keegan,” she hesitates. She can’t help it. It’s a kind gift, but not one she deserves. _

_ “Beth, please,” his voice, though rough and raspy, is soft and full of affection. “She’s gone, but we’re not. We’re still here. I’ve been holding onto this for years because it reminded me of her, but I want you to have it.” _

_ She reaches out for it, brushing the tips of her fingers against the cold wood.  _

_ “I trusted you, Beth,” he says, and she looks up to see his eyes have turned hard and angry, a scowl firmly set back into his face. “How could you betray me like this?” _

_ She looks back down at his hand, but now he’s holding a gun. It’s leveled at her stomach. Before she can respond, he fires. _

_ She’s on her knees in Goodsprings, the bullet tearing through her skull. All she feels is the splitting pain as the second bullet follows the first. She can’t even scream. She falls back, dragged into the grave. The dirts in her mouth and nose and eyes. It’s going down her throat. The pain is blinding and she can’t breathe. She tries to scream but all she manages to do is inhale more earth. _

_ She feels herself fading, even as she kicks and thrashes weakly. She’s choking, losing air. She realizes with a cold fear that she doesn’t want to die, that she isn’t ready.  _

“Six!” Boone's voice pushes through the nightmare, dragging her back to reality. 

She screams, clawing at her neck. Her lungs are taking in air again but she still feels like she’s choking.

“You’re safe,” Boone says, his arm wrapped protectively around her. His voice is strangely soft. It’s so unlike his usual toneless grouchy voice. “You’re safe.”

She’s burning up. She’s grateful for it. In the dream, she was cold. There was snow. She can’t even remember clearly what snow looks like now, but she remembers that it was cold. Where was she that she saw snow?

“You’re safe,” Boone says again. “I’ve got you.”

She clings to him and sobs until she’s run out of tears. When she’s ready, she goes for a walk, to clear her head. Boone lets her. She’s grateful. Grateful for his understanding, his willingness to support her, but let her deal with things her way. She’s grateful for him. 

When she comes back, the sun has come up and she’s cheerful again. He doesn’t ask and she won’t tell him about the med-x vial she’d tossed off the ridge. 

“Hey Boone?” she says later.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever seen snow?”


End file.
